Okaeri
by PxTei
Summary: Sólo pasó un par de minutos más caminando hasta que por fin divisó aquella casa que había formado parte de su vida por tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar acelerar el paso por la emoción que jamás admitiría que sentía.


Etto... Hi, minna¡! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de FMAB y la verdad me gustó mucho hacerlo, creo que me quedó bien. Ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

Caminaba despacio, hacía mucho calor y el hecho de arrastrar una valija —a pesar de ser bastante fuerte— le hacía sentirse algo sofocado. Habían pasado meses, o tal vez años, ya ni recordaba, de la última vez que se había chequeado su pierna de automail, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie más que su increíble mecánica pusiera sus dedos sobre ella; esta posiblemente fuera otra de las razones por las cuales estaba tan cansado, le resultaba difícil mover la pierna. Además, le dolía la espalda por tantas horas de viaje en tren, tenían unos asientos horribles.

Sólo pasó un par de minutos más caminando hasta que por fin divisó aquella casa que había formado parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo, y no pudo evitar acelerar un poco el paso por la emoción que jamás admitiría que sentía. Hacía más de un año que se había ido de viaje por el Oeste y estaba más que ansioso por ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo. Pero había alguien por quien sentía más ganas de llegar, y es que después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos el día de su partida frente al tren, a duras penas había hablado con ella puesto que ambos estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus responsabilidades.

La habilidades de Winry como mecánica habían mejorado bastante en los últimos años, convirtiéndola en una de las mecánicas más famosas de Amestris; mientras que Edward, con su fama del Hagane no Renkinjisushi detrás de él, tenía muchas cosas a su favor a la hora investigar, pero también le traía muchas responsabilidades. Y así es como por estas y muchas otras razones, no hablaban con mucha frecuencia.

Caminó despacio unos cuantos pasos más hasta estar de pie frente al porche de la casa, donde Den se encontraba —como siempre— dormido. Trató de respirar con calma unas cuantas veces ya que su corazón no dejaba de latir a la velocidad de aceleración de un Fórmula 1 por más que lo intentara. Aun así, subió a paso de tortuga las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar frente a la puerta, y aun con el corazón en la mano, suspiró y tocó tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos.

* * *

Colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Al acababa de llamarle diciendo que se encontraba de camino a Amestris y que en unos cuentos días estaría de nuevo en su querido hogar. Saber que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba de vuelta la puso de muy buen humor, y más al enterarse de que May y Alphonse habían decidido empezar a salir de forma oficial, ya que, a pesar de llevar más bastante tiempo con más que un simple flechazo el uno por el otro, hasta el momento no habían intentado nada.

Salió hacia la cocina dando saltitos de felicidad a revisar que la despensa estuviera suficientemente llena para la llegada de Al, y para su suerte, así era. Decidió que en el momento en que Al llegara, hornearía un pie de manzana de los que tanto adoraba Alphonse, y sin más qué hacer, pensó que sería buen momento para terminar las reparaciones de automail que quedaban en su taller, así tendría tiempo libre para poder disfrutar con su amigo.

Inició su camino a través de la sala de estar cuando tres suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron detenerse en seco, y sin saber por qué, su corazón se detuvo, para después comenzar a latir con más fuerza de la remotamente necesaria. La primera palabra/cosa/persona o lo que fuera, que atravesó su mente sin explicación existente, fue **Edward**. No tenía idea de por qué de pronto pensó en él, pero, dando media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta, posando su mano sobre el pomo y abriéndola con facilidad… y fue entonces cuando su corazón se paralizó por completo…

—Ed… —fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzó a articular.

Edward también quedó paralizado, no esperaba que fuera Winry quien abriera la puerta. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de una llave inglesa voladora —que fácilmente acabaría con las pocas neuronas que aun le quedaban— ya que no había avisado que volvería, y esa era la costumbre de Winry, golpearlo con la llave cada vez que no avisaba. Pero esto nunca pasó…

—¡Ed!— se tambaleó bruscamente, cayendo al piso en el acto, cuando de pronto todo el peso de Winry se encontró sobre sí.

El asombro, sorpresa, embarazo, estupefacción, extrañeza —y demás sinónimos de la misma palabra— que sintió Edward fue tan grande que no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate de primera, pero aún así, sentir los brazos de Winry a su alrededor, le dio la paz que en todo su viaje no fue capaz de sentir.

Y así, aún un poco asombrado por la reacción inesperada de la chica, se aferró a Winry en un fuerte y profundo abrazo que había anhelado por más de un año, sin importarle para nada el hecho de que estaban tirados en el suelo del porche.

—Tadaima —dijo Edward, apretando con más fuerza a la chica.

—Okaeri —le respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera y secando su cabello con otra, había crecido bastante en este último año y le molestaba algo, a lo mejor le pedía a Winry que se lo cortara un poco, resultaba molesto tanto cabello sobre él, pero de todos modos, jamás se dejaría el cabello como Al.

—¡Ed, baja a cenar!— la voz de cierta rubia se escuchó a través de las paredes y no pudo evitar sonreír, la había extrañado tanto que no sabía cómo fue que pudo pasar más de un año apenas con unos cuentas llamadas.

Se vistió de prisa, con unos simples pantalones anchos y una camiseta blanca, la verdad es que se moría del hambre puesto que al llegar lo único que hicieron fue hablar y hablar hasta que sintieron que ya se habían puesto al día. Corrió escaleras abajo, guiado por el aroma a estofado que había por toda la casa, seguía sin entender cómo algo con leche podía ser tan bueno.

Al llegar a la mesa se percató de que ya todo estaba listo para comer. Winry se encontraba lavando los utensilios que había usado mientras tarareaba una canción que él no conocía pero que tenía una melodía muy suave. Caminó despacio, sin hacer el menor ruido hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla por detrás, recostando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella. Winry no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, seguido por un gran sonrojo, pero también, por una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tarareas? —preguntó Edward en un tono muy bajo.

—No lo sé, de seguro alguna canción que escuché por ahí— respondió la rubia, recostando su cabeza suavemente sobre la de él.

—Uhm… —fue la única respuesta del chico.

Se quedaron en esa posición un rato más, ambos callados, pues las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento. El simple hecho de poder estar allí, juntos, era más que suficiente para ambos. Saber que el otro se encontraba a su lado y que jamás se iría, sin importar la distancia que los separase, era más que suficiente.

—Deja eso ahí y ven a cenar conmigo.

—Pero…

—Sólo ven —dijo el rubio y arrastró Winry con él, sentándose uno al lado del otro en la mesa—. No puedo creer que realmente pasé más de un año sin prácticamente hablar contigo.

Ed mantenía la vista fija en su plato de estofado, apretando la cuchara con tal ligereza que la misma se estaba ya doblando. Winry estaba sorprendida, no esperaba tal declaración por parte del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía conmovida al ver que él la había extrañado tanto como ella lo había extrañado a él.

—Yo tampoco —respondió mientras hacía a un lado su plato.

—No ha pasado un día en que dejara de pensar en ti, a cada segundo quería saber cómo estabas o qué hacías, incluso llegué a preguntarme si el negocio de automails iba bien, y mira que no hay cosa que me aburra más que la mecánica —rió por lo bajo al decir aquello—. Ha sido un infierno no estar contigo todo este tiempo.

Winry se había quedado sin palabras y una vez más su rostro se volvió competencia para el mejor de los tomates, decidida, giró su cuerpo hacia donde Edward, le quitó aquella inocente cuchara de la mano, y con sus manos le obligó a girar su rostro hacia ella, Edward estaba un poco sorprendido por aquello.

—Para mí también ha sido insoportable, pero, ¿sabes qué? Ahora estamos juntos, y no creo que haya nadie en este país… no, en este mundo, que pueda sentirse más feliz y afortunada de lo que yo me siento en este instante.

Edward no sabía qué decir, las palabras de la chica lo dejaron más que perplejo, se sentía feliz, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía súper avergonzado, y entonces, recordó.

—Vuelvo en un instante.

Dijo este y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, abrió su valija y sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia el comedor.

—Yo… bueno… vi esto y me recordó a ti… —puso la pequeña bolsa en las manos de la chica y luego tomó asiento a su lado, todo sonrojado.

El nerviosismo del chico provocó que Winry también se pusiera nerviosa y que su corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza, desató el pequeño nudo que mantenía la bolsita cerrada y la volteó para sacar su contenido.

—Oh, por todos los automails…

—De seguro no te gustará, siempre he sido pésimo para estar cosas, es sólo que… ese en especial me…

—Ed.

—…recordó a ti en cuento lo vi y no pensé antes de comprarlo…

—Edward.

—…Entiendo si no te gusta, eso de comprar regalos no es lo mío…

—¡EDWARD ELRIC!— gritó, ya desesperada y con una pequeña vena creciendo en su frente, sacando de golpe al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? —respondió asustado.

—Me encanta —dijo la chica, provocando que el rostro del chico se iluminara.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso collar de plata cuyo dije eran dos pequeñas y delicadas llaves inglesas que formaban una equis.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Sí, es hermoso —dicho esto, se inclinó despacio hacia el chico y juntó sus labios con los de él, acción a la cual él respondió con gusto, posando su mano izquierda en la mejilla de ella y apretándola hacia sí con la derecha.

—Winry…

—¿Sí?

—Olvidé decirte que mi pierna necesita… algunas reparaciones…

—¿A qué te refieres con "algunas reparaciones saliva. eparacionesuna X.

..la y apretan cuyo dije eran dos pequeñas y delicadas llaves inglesas que formaban una X.

" Ed?— el chico tragó saliva.

—Yo… no le he dado mantenimiento en un tiempo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente, Edward? — el rubio observó con miedo como la chica se daba vuelta lentamente.

—Desde… que me fui…

—… —silencio.

—Winry…

—¡ESTÚPIDO ENANO! —y fue entonces cuando una verdadera y pesada llave inglesa se estampó contra la cara del ex alquimista de acero, Edward Elric.

—¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS? ADEMÁS, ¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANO, MONSTRUO SALVAJE, QUÉ NO VES QUE SOY MÁS ALTO QUE TÚ?

—TE LO MERECES POR NO CUIDAR DE MI OBRA MAESTRA. Y, MI ESTATURA ES NORMAL PARA SER UNA MUJER, EN CAMBIO TÚ, ERES UNA PULGA INCLUSO DELANTE DE AL.

—LA ÚNICA PULGA AQUÍ ERES TÚ.

Un señor que iba pasando por el camino frente a la casa pudo escuchar el sonido de lo que pareció un plato romperse y demás cosas, además una gran cantidad de gritos provenientes de la casa, "Esos dos serán una buena pareja, jamás se aburrirán" pensó, y siguió su camino sonriendo.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído. :3


End file.
